Oh Shiitake Mushrooms
Oh Shiitake Mushrooms is an American Youtuber whose family is dysfunctional and they make videos to make their viewers watch and enjoy. It's controlled by Lee (the father) who records Leland and Leanna (his kids) freaking out and Carole (the mother) who uploads their latest posts on their Facebook page. He exploits everything going on in his family's lives for views,such as his own kids,a disastrous car crash,him doing errands,his food,etc.. Speaking of the car crash,all he was doing was filming the damage,heading over to the fan asking where his kids were,cursing out the driver that took place in the car crash,etc.. Their Kid Temper Tantrum videos are pure clickbait. An example is that in a video called Kid Temper Tantrum at Gamestop because he wanted GTA V,all Leland and Leanna did was go around touching everything in a Gamestop while Leland kept on saying he wanted GTA V while Lee kept saying no. More examples are in other of their Kid Temper Tantrum videos where Lee grounds Leland but no such things actually happens and Leland gets away with it. Leland does what the title says and that's about it. The fanbase His fanbase consist of lots of kids that are basically still in Elementary school and the now disabled comment section on his videos are flooded with them hating on Leland and saying he should get beaten,sent to military school or sometimes gets executed. The drama with Dee Dave He doesn't handle any criticism whatsoever. It especially shows from when Dee Dave made a video about his GTA V video. After that,Lee made a rant video about him lying about Dee Dave saying he was jealous of them and kept on calling him out because Dee Dave said Lee was Autistic. Even after he made an apology video about saying Lee was Autistic,he still kept on making him look bad to people who haven't even watched Dee Dave's videos. Even Carole did a video saying false stuff about Dee Dave making him look bad,even though some of the stuff she said was stuff Dee Dave didn't even do. And following the Autistic video,Lee uploaded a video of him claiming he was gonna donate to a charity with Autistic kids and has deleted the video,showing hypocrisy. The problem with their skits/controversy over them His kids are constantly destroying a lot of technology and other stuff in their videos. Not only is this a waste of money but this can possibly encourage kids to do the same. On top of that,some videos goes way too far,such as donating Leland's game consoles,the one where the kids spray painted the garage door,Leland stealing the car to drive places,etc.. While his Kid Temper Tantrum series are staged,back then,you had to look around the channel like you're studying WW2 or whatnot to find out his videos are indeed skits. Speaking of Leland,KTT videos always make him look bad,even though he's a good kid in reality. And yet,there are still a bunch of little brat kids who treat Leland like he's Hitler. As for Leanna,she's always portrayed as an annoying Mary Sue and she never shut up. Lee also does idiotic stuff throughout his videos as well. Such as grounding the entire family (including his wife Carole) except him himself in one video,grounding his kids (mainly Leland) for idiotic reasons,building a prison out of cardboard boxes and forced him to live there as he and Leanna act like prison guards,etc.. In fact,even when Leland broke a hole into the living room floor and got out in the hole,thus crawling into the floor under the house,him and Leanna still acted like prison guards,even after they showed some concern while they mentioned it to Carole. Even for a staged video,that's messed up! Some of their KTT videos are just pointless.. Like Kid Temper Tantrum forgets his backpack for school. Their videos have lots of fillers. Category:Youtube Category:Spoiled Category:People who make false claims Category:People who complaint Category:Play the victim card Category:Hypocrite Category:Manchild